


Un momento de descanso

by amandabeicker



Series: Amanda Shepard Headcanons [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandabeicker/pseuds/amandabeicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard y Kaidan han podido compartir pocos momentos de descanso juntos, al menos últimamente. Pero nadie dice que no puedan entretenerse un poco más de lo debido si tienen que pasar el día en la Ciudadela.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un momento de descanso

**Author's Note:**

> Situado en algún momento post- _Prioridad: Citadel II_.

Debía ser ya una hora muy avanzada de la madrugada cuando Kaidan volvió a abrir los ojos, a juzgar por la sensación de cansancio aún encajada en todos los músculos de su cuerpo. Había pasado buena parte de la noche sumido en una especie de incómoda duermevela que le hacía despertarse intermitentemente y, aunque volvía a dormirse a los pocos minutos, lo cierto era que aquel sueño ligero no le daba la sensación de haber descansado en absoluto.

Una de las primeras cosas que percibió fue que la habitación estaba sumida en una iluminación extraña, muy lejana a la habitual luz grisácea que solía entrar por las amplias ventanas de las dependencias de la comandante. Tras ellas, la oscura y estrellada galaxia era todo lo que se veía, como un constante recordatorio de que aún no habían llegado a su destino. Y a su lado, el suave tacto de la piel de Shepard contra la suya también parecía haber desaparecido, lo cual resultaba aún más desconcertante.

Por un momento le había parecido que estaba completamente solo, pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de extrañarse antes de localizarla con un simple movimiento de cabeza. Shepard, cómo no, ya no estaba durmiendo. Se había incorporado ligeramente y, con la cabeza apoyada en la pared y la fina sábana cubriéndole las piernas, revisaba documentos en su pad de datos con una expresión de concentración en sus finos rasgos. La luz amarillenta le golpeaba directamente en la cara, intensificando el tono rojizo de su pelo de tal forma que parecía incluso pelirroja. Estaba tan centrada en el documento que ni siquiera parecía haberse dado cuenta de que había movimiento a su lado.

Sin duda, era una imagen muy distinta a la de horas atrás, cuando Kaidan la había dejado completamente dormida a su lado, con su respiración acompasada contra su pecho actuando en él como un relajante somnífero. Con una escena como aquélla, ni siquiera había tenido el valor de levantarse y marcharse, así que había acabado rindiéndose al tentador sueño. En algún momento de la noche, Shepard debía haberse despertado sin que él se diera cuenta.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —susurró Kaidan, reprimiendo un bostezo. El sueño, colándose en su voz, hizo que le costara toda su voluntad pronunciar la frase.

Shepard no pareció sobresaltarse. Sus ojos verdes abandonaron el documento y se posaron en él suavemente: —Lo siento, ¿te ha despertado la luz?

Kaidan negó con la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos y frotándoselos con las manos en un intento de despejarse: —Shepard, ¿por qué será que siempre que te miro estás trabajando? —Había intentado darle un aire casual a la frase pero, sin que pudiera evitarlo, la preocupación se había traslucido en su voz de forma aplastantemente evidente—. ¿Has dormido algo?

—Algo. Me he despertado hace unas horas. —Ella desvió la mirada, en un claro gesto de que no tenía intención de profundizar en el tema.

Kaidan no insistió. Era consciente de que, desde hacía un tiempo, Shepard estaba durmiendo un número indignantemente bajo de horas y que, además, cuando lo hacía frecuentemente acababa teniendo pesadillas de las que luego nunca quería hablar. No era nada fácil conseguir que Shepard accediera a descansar o a poner su mente en otras cosas, pero cuando lo lograba y la veía dormir con una expresión tan relajada en la cara, Kaidan no podía sino dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Shepard había vuelto a su pad de datos. Tenía el ceño fruncido, y sus manos pasaban de un documento a otro tan rápidamente que parecía imposible que pudiera leer nada.

—Shepard… deja eso —pidió él—. Volverte loca con estrategias a todas horas del día no sirve de nada.

—Estas estadísticas son desesperantes —anunció Shepard, negando con la cabeza con contenido mal humor.

Kaidan alargó la mano por toda respuesta y, suavemente, le quitó el pad de datos de las manos para dejarlo en la mesita de noche. Ella no opuso ninguna resistencia, aunque la bocanada de aire que se escapó entre sus labios tenía un claro aire de frustración.

—Ya me ocuparé yo de ellas luego —prometió él, y volvió a reprimir un nuevo bostezo. La idea de todo lo que iban a tener que hacer al día siguiente era, por sí sola, agotadora—. Dios… no puedo esperar a tener un día libre. Ya ni me acuerdo de la última vez.

—No sé si podemos permitirnos tanto —comentó Shepard. Su tono de voz le indicó que estaba considerablemente más calmada—. Pero lo de pasarnos por la Ciudadela hoy es obligado, y nadie dice que no podamos pararnos a descansar unas cuantas horas.

—Me gusta cómo suena eso —Kaidan se permitió sonreír—. Ahora que lo pienso, nunca hemos tenido ocasión de ir juntos a comer, dejando aparte la última vez que estuvimos en la Ciudadela. Podemos tomarnos un descanso, ¿no? ¿Qué clase de comida te gusta?

Shepard no se lo pensó ni un segundo antes de responder: —La salsa barbacoa.

Kaidan alzó una ceja, de forma automática. Era consciente de que, en realidad, no sabía demasiado sobre los gustos de Shepard, pero sin duda no había esperado una respuesta como aquélla. La confusión hizo que su voz se tiñera de un sutil aire divertido: —Salsa barbacoa… ¿a secas? Quiero decir, ¿la acompañas con algo… o la tomas así, tal cual?

Ella soltó una suave risa, negando con la cabeza e ignorando la velada burla: —A mí me encanta la salsa barbacoa. A ti te encantan los bistecs. Seguro que podemos encontrar algún sitio que una ambas cosas.

—De hecho, sería bastante fácil —opinó Kaidan.

—Mira qué bien. Ya tienes misión para esta visita a la Ciudadela, mayor —repuso Shepard, con aquel tono entre sugerente y divertido tan habitual en ella—. Espero que la cumplas con éxito.

Kaidan no reprimió la carcajada: —Bien. La perspectiva para este día acaba de mejorar considerablemente.

Los labios de Shepard se curvaron en una breve sonrisa que le daba la razón: —Primero tengo que resolver unos cuantos asuntos en el Presidium —comentó—. Pero podemos vernos luego en el restaurante. Envíame la dirección a la omniherramienta y allí estaré.

Kaidan asintió con la cabeza. Quería decir algo más (de hecho, hubiera querido quedarse allí, hablando con ella, durante unas cuantas horas) pero era consciente de que el día en la Normandía no podía tardar demasiado en amanecer. Aún así, reunir la voluntad para empezar a ponerse en movimiento le costó buena parte de su energía. Dobló una de las piernas, dejando que la sábana se deslizara por ella y el frío ambiente de la habitación le rozara la piel. Sus ojos localizaron rápidamente su uniforme de la alianza, a pocos metros de la cama.

Se levantó pesadamente; no podía quedar demasiado tiempo hasta que la voz de Joker interrumpiera la tranquilidad anunciando la inminencia de la llegada a la Ciudadela, y Kaidan no tenía ninguna intención de que el momento le pillara aún medio dormido. Abrochándose los últimos botones del uniforme de la Alianza, volvió a poner la vista en Shepard: —Entonces quedamos así. Te esperaré allí, y quizá puedo ir pidiendo. ¿Salsa barbacoa, o vas a querer también algo más?

—Lo dejo a tu elección —repuso ella. Sus ojos verdes, brillando con el tono acuoso del sueño, le miraban alegremente—. Pero lo de la salsa no es discutible, así que elige bien.

Él reprimió una sonrisa y, abrochándose el último botón del uniforme, se inclinó sobre la cama para darle un suave beso en los labios. El sueño y su poca predisposición natural a separarse de ella prolongaron el contacto entre ambos un par de segundos de más.

—Vete ya, debemos estar a punto de aterrizar.

—A sus órdenes —repuso Kaidan, y Shepard volvió a sonreír al oírle. La frase era tan familiar como respirar, pero el tono divertido era nuevo.

Desde la puerta, le dedicó una última mirada a Shepard. Seguía tumbada en la cama, con el pelo rojizo y despeinado rozándole el cuello y aquella pequeña sonrisa divertida adornando sus labios. El único pensamiento capaz de acudir a su mente cuando la veía de esa forma era que estaba preciosa.

Shepard alzó los ojos hacia él una última vez: —Nos vemos luego, Kaidan —susurró, con suavidad. La cara le cambió y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia justo antes de añadir: —Espero que no te encuentres a nadie en el ascensor.  



End file.
